villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Four Monarchs
The Four Monarchs are four Chinese sibling sorcerers in the martial arts / cyberpunk / fantasy roleplaying game, Feng Shui by Daedalus Entertainment. Background The Four Monarchs are vastly powerful sorcerer siblings born in the northern part of a magically rich 16th century China. Guided by their father who had a vision of the future, they studied magic and when they became adults conquered half of China in a relatively short time. After which they expanded their empire across Asia. Eventually they split up, and created their own individual empires. Pi Tui conquered Russia and North America. Li Ting went on to conquer the Middle East, Africa, and India. Huan Ken conquered Europe. Ming I kept south Asia and conquered South America. The sorcerers were so powerful, they could individually destroy armies or cities. After murdering their father, they then entered the Netherworld, exploring it to gain advantage over each other and waged countless wars against each other for centuries. Failing to expand their empire across time, their Earthly empire disappeared when rebels allied with the Ascendend's progenitors in the 13th century took control of specific Feng Shui locations to change the timeline. Resulting in the loss of magic and a 20th century that had completely changed from the one ruled by the Monarchs. They retreated to the Netherworld, establishing kingdoms in that realm. Kingdoms that were miniature replicas of their earthly empires. In the Netherworld they still compete against each other while plotting to restore their dominions on Earth. The Sibling Sorcerers Queen of the Darkness Pagoda Ming I (Queen of the Darkness Pagoda) had destroyed the Forbidden City and built her capital in its place, a towering pagoda of solid darkness. She is a cruel tyrant who has adopted the customs of the native empires of South America and established a bureaucracy made up of priests to the Aztecs sun god. She uses human sacrifice as a weapon of terror against her enemies. Ming I has allied herself with the Eaters of the Lotus in the Chi War. King of the Thunder Pagoda Huan Ken (King of the Thunder Pagoda and Pope) likewise destroyed the Vatican and replaced it with his castle made of storm clouds. He is a cruel bloodthirsty tyrant, a warrior who personally leads his armies into combat. Pays lip service to the principles of medieval Christianity and the chivalrous ideals of knighthood. His enemies are burned at the stake as heretics. As for his court, life there revolves around medieval festivals and feasts, complete with jousting tournaments. A mercurial ruler who is quick to anger, he is the least thoughtful and organized of the four. Huan Ken has allied himself at times with the Guiding Hand, the Jammers, and the Architects in the Chi War. Queen of the Ice Pagoda Pi Tui (Queen of the Ice Pagoda) built a razor-edged city in the frozen sea of the Bering Strait. Of the four siblings, she is the only one who regrets what they have done, and sees it now as her duty to control her siblings' excesses. She attempts to atone for her sins, wishes to retire and meditate, and no longer desires to restore the rule of the Four Monarchs on Earth. When possible she sabotages her siblings or assists those that fight them. A just and fair sovereign of her dominion, who inspires the respect and admiration of others. King of the Fire Pagoda Li Ting (King of the Fire Pagoda) destroyed Jerusalem and built a palace of fire. A charismatic tyrant who is rational and calculating tyrant, he is the most collected and calmest of the four Monarchs. Fiercely disbelieves in all religions, denying that there is such a thing as morality. Flocking to his banner are megalomaniacs of all types. Gallery Four_Monarchs_(Feng_Shui,_Core_Rulebook_Vol_2).png|Four Monarchs (Feng Shui, Core Rulebook Vol 2) Category: Fantasy VillainsCategory: MagicCategory: HegemonyCategory: WarlordsCategory: ArrogantCategory: MurdererCategory: EgotistCategory: Science Fantasy VillainsCategory: ImmortalsCategory: TeamsCategory: Gamebooks VillainsCategory: Book Villains